Daddy's Group: Couple's Time
by LittleTayy
Summary: AU. Morgan talks to Will about being ignored after the birth of his and Emily's first child.


**Daddy's Group: Couple's Time**

Morgan sighed; it seemed as if ever since Emily had had the baby she had started ignoring him. It wasn't just about sex either, although he did miss that, but the fact that they hadn't got to talk anymore, or that they never spend anytime together or even the fact that she'd much rather talk with JJ over the phone then be with him.  
He didn't know what it was, sure they spent time together but it was always in the presence of little Bridgette. He loved Bridgette he did but it seemed lately as if they only ever bonded over Bridgette. He didn't want to sound selfish though because he knew having a new baby would mean less time for themselves and each other but he thought he'd at least get to spend some time with Emily without the baby. That was why he was going to the one man he knew with a baby that would be able to give him advice. Will LaMontagne Jr.  
'Man, I need to ask you a serious question,' Derek started as he sipped his beer.  
The Cajun detective nodded seriously, taking a sip from his beer.  
'Fire away buddy,' he drawled as he leant back on his stool.  
'Well I wanted to know, how long it took for you and JJ to start spending time together again after Henry was born,' Morgan mumbled, not particularly comfortable with asking something like that.  
Will chuckled, raising an eyebrow before he replied, 'I hope you mean outta the bedroom buddy cause I don't think Jenny'd want 'me sharing that bit o' info. With you especially,' the Louisianan drawled drily.  
Derek almost sputtered in his beer before answer, 'Definitely not like that Will. God, I meant when did you guys start talking again and acting like a couple, you know just spending time together without Henry around.'  
Will sat back, thinking deeply about the question. He took a sip of his beer as his thoughts wandered back to the time just after Henry had been born. It had been hectic and messy and had taken months before anything started to settle down.  
'Well I suppose it was after Henry got into a routine. You know, feed him, bath him, put him to sleep, that's when we had our couple time. Why are you and Emily having a bit o' trouble finding time to be with each other?' Will told him thoughtfully, smiling back on the memories.  
'Uh yeah, you could call it that,' Derek replied taking a swig of his beer, 'and she's avoiding 'me, like she doesn't want 'me near her,' he admitted sadly.  
'Cheer up buddy; it's just a phase women go through after they've had the baby. Everything is about the baby and they decide their never letting you near them again. JJ went through it too, it was the time when we got into the most fights, plates were a-flyin' I'm telling ya,' Will chuckled, finishing off his beer.  
'I'm sure they were, JJ's got a temper on her,' Morgan joked as he too finished his beer.  
'I better be off then, I'm sure JJ'll want 'me for something,' Will said as he stood from his stool leaving a tip on the bar.  
'Yeah I better get home too. Don't wanna miss out on reading Bridgette her bedtime story,' Morgan replied as he slipped on his leather jacket.  
'It was good talking to you Derek,' Will said as they walked towards the bar entrance.  
'You too. We should hang out again soon,' Morgan replied as the walked through the door.  
The stopped outside the bar and shook hands before both headed towards their respective cars. It had been good for the two men to get out and talk and so it was decided they'd meet again to hang out some more.

* * *

_AN: So this was something I just came up with the other day. I felt like I never really play with the male voices of the show and I wanted to experiment with that. This is set in my own little AU-ish type world, obviously because Morgan and Prentiss aren't together in canon and they don't have a kid but whatever. _

_Um, I actually thought of this after listening and watching how my brothers acted after having their children. I have five older brothers and four of them have kids, and three have kiddies under 2 years old so I'm not just making some of this up. It's kind of sweet really when they come over and talk to our mum about things like this and how to help their wives and partners, so I thought I'd try to show that in a more, 'buddy' type setting with the men of Criminal Minds. _

_Yeah, this first one is just Morgan and Will (I actually quite like Will!) but I think I might do some more of these and I'll involve Hotch and then maybe Kevin and Reid, if and when they have kiddies. Obviously, since this is AU, I can make them be daddies whenever I feel like it really which is kind of cool. If there is any particular scene or 'daddy'-issue you'd like to see just drop me a review or PM and ask for it. I'll probably be able to make it work. Also, with this AU so it isn't confusing, I'll keeping the pairings as are; Morgan/Prentiss, JJ/Will, Garcia/Kevin and then I might get OC's for Hotch and Reid later on. It won't really matter though because the women won't feature much in this, unless I do a Mommy's version. Which I'll consider if asked btw. :)_

_That's all for now and thanks for reading! CT. :)_


End file.
